


Bright Light Girl

by shamelessfiction (shamelssfiction)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelssfiction/pseuds/shamelessfiction
Summary: Carol sings Monica to sleep.





	Bright Light Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Brie's instagram stories of herself singing covers got me thinking that Id like to see Carol sing a cover too. So here you go. Sweetness ahead.

Carol blinked into the darkness and wondered for a second why she was suddenly awake. Then she heard Monica fussing on the baby monitor, and quickly swung her feet down to the floor. Maria was covering an overnight shift, baby duty was all on Carol tonight.

Carol crossed the hall and approached Monica's crib, her tread soft, her voice a gentle whisper.

“Hey little one. C'mon, no tears okay?”

Sometimes, if they kept things very very quiet, Monica might go back to bed with a few whispered assurances and soft back pats. But apparently, tonight was not one of those nights. As Carol reached the crib Monica started wailing in earnest, and Carol knew it would be a long while before the baby would sleep again.

“OK OK, I gotcha, Monica.”

Carol leaned in to Monica's crib and scooped her up. The baby was squirming, her dark hair damp with sweat.

“No wonder you're grumpy. Your mom has you in this sleeper and it's like 90 degrees out tonight. You must be broiling. Well,” Carol tucked Monica close to her chest and walked over to the changing table. “I can help you with that.”

Carol unzipped the sleeper and peeled it away from the baby's damp skin. Immediately, Monica quieted down, her squirming turned to happy wriggles. She cooed and drooled at Carol, showing her only tooth.

“You see. I know some things. Maria thinks you need to be all covered up all the time. But she doesn't run hot like we do. Right kiddo?”

Carol tickled Monicas bare belly and Monica kicked in agreement.

“Still, we need to pay attention to your mom. Let's find a compromise…” Carol kept one hand on Monica while she opened a drawer and rifled through a neat pile of baby clothes with the other. She picked out a t-shirt and held it up for Monica.

“Look at that. Short sleeves, purple dinosaur, looks like just the kind of thing you'd like. Yeah?”

Carol nodded at Monica, and kept up the one sided conversation while she changed her diaper and got her into the t-shirt.

“When your mama comes home she's gonna say why is Monica wearing a t-shirt? Are Monica's little legs cold? Are these little chunky legs cold?” Carol grinned and gently squeezed Monica's chubby knee. Monica laughed.

“And I'm gonna say, no Maria, she was tooooo hot.” Carol drew out the last two words, like she did when she told Monica the story of Goldilocks to get her to eat her baby cereal in the mornings.

“And then if she's still grumpy, I'll distract her. I'm good at that.”

Carol picked Monica up and settled her on her hip.

“Ok. All clean and cool now. Back to bed.”

But as Carol approached the crib, Monica started to whimper again, and when Carol went to set her down, she let loose a full throated cry.

Carol immediately picked her back up. She never could bear to see Monica cry.

“I see your game. You think just cause Maria's not home yet you can stay up and party with me. Well no way, little lady. Straight back to bed.”

But even while she said it, Carol was snuggling the baby, dancing and rocking her around the room. Monica relaxed against her chest, lay her small head on Carol's shoulder. Carol smiled down at her and nuzzled the baby's soft head with her cheek.

“Well. We can hang out for a while. But at least try to sleep. It's…” Carol glanced at her watch. “Almost 4 a.m.. Maria will flip if she comes home from her shift and you're up…”

Carol rocked Monica gently, hoping a few more minutes would be enough to get her back down. She had her own motives for hoping Monica would be sound asleep when Maria came home, still high and hot from flying night maneuvers.

Monica stayed quietly snuggled against Carols shoulder, but her eyes stubbornly refused to close.

“So its like that huh? I help you out of that sweaty sleeper and this is how you repay me? Thats ok. Ill remember…”

Carol trailed off into a hum. Monica relaxed a little at the sound, a soft sigh escaping from her. Carol hummed again, nothing at first, but the tune soon resolved into a song from her favorite band. Shd sang when she got to the chorus.

_You're a bright light girl_  
_Shine into this world_  
_Now you know your love is coming true…_

It was a rock song, but Carol sang it slow and sweet and it became a lullaby.

_You're a bright light girl_  
_In a disbelieving world_  
_Now someone believes as much as you_  
_And now you know I really love you too…_

Monica yawned. Her head felt heavier on Carol's shoulder, but she didn't dare shift their positions to check if she had really fallen asleep. She just kept rocking and singing.

She was coming up on the second chorus when she heard Maria's key in the lock

_Oh, yeah, you're a bright light girl  
Shine into this world..._

Maria heard her, and walked over to stand in the doorway of Monica's room. She leaned against the doorjamb and watched Carol finish the song.

 _You're a bright light girl_  
_In a disbelieving world_  
_Now someone believes as much as you_  
_And how somebody really loves you too…_

Carol trailed off but kept rocking.

“She asleep?” Carol whispered.

Maria nodded, and Carol moved to lay the baby in her crib. Maria joined her there, wrapped her arms around Carol from behind and placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

They gazed down at Monica, watched her belly rise and fall with her breath.

Carol leaned back against Maria, and smiled as Maria placed a series of light kisses along her neck.

Maria reached Carol's ear and murmured to her, “What happened to her sleeper?”

Carol swatted backwards, brushing Maria's hip. “I told you, she gets too hot.”

Maria hummed against Carol's ear. Carol felt the hair at the nape of her neck rise and had to stifle a giggle.

“How was work?”

“Amazing. Took that Eagle prototype up for a spin.”

“No fair!”

Carol was too loud. Maria shushed her and pointed at Monica, who was now shifting in her crib. She took Carol's hand and led her out of the room, softly closing Monica's door behind them.

The hall was dim, lit only by starlight that streamed in through one small high window.

“I liked your song.” Maria said, leaning in close to Carol. She traced the tip of her nose over Carol's cheek and placed a kiss at the corner or her mouth.

“You want me to sing you to sleep?” Carol laughed and settled her hands at Maria's waist, tugging her closer.

“Not exactly,” Maria said. She teased Carol, hesitated just a panting breath away from her mouth.

Carol felt her heart rate speed up, a hot flush spread up her neck and into her cheeks. She let the moment of delicious anticipation expand until her pulse was thrumming, her lips buzzing. Then she met Maria's mouth, ran the tip of her tongue over Maria's full lower lip before they slid into a deep, lingering kiss.

They stumbled across the hall together, fumbling at buttons and zippers. Maria shut their bedroom door behind them. In the warm dark, they sank into each other, and Carol's sweet voice sighed and and sang yes, and more, and Maria, Maria, Maria.

**Author's Note:**

> That is a real song by Heart, called Bright Light Girl. Carol changed the words just a little.


End file.
